


Sexy Office Love

by KiriAsakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Financial Issues, Gay, Gay Male Character, London, M/M, Office Sex, Office Supplies
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El joven Martin Baggins está a punto de graduarse como contador. Para adquirir experiencia y desempeño laboral ingresa a trabajar en una prestigiosa empresa donde quedará cautivado por su apuesto jefe desde el primer día. Sucesos extraños suceden el primer día de conocerse y la atracción mutua parece ineludible. Modern Thilbo AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Office Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es un fic Richartin/Thilbo modern AU uwu espero que les guste

                                                                     

 

 

…………………………………………..

**Capítulo 1—Extraño primer día en la oficina**

Era el primer día de trabajo para el joven rubio Martin Baggins y a pesar de que había llegado puntual a la hora acordada para el inicio de sus actividades no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso e inquieto porque no sabía qué impresión podría causarle a su jefe.

En días anteriores había asistido a las entrevistas de trabajo con buenas referencias y mostrando su currículo para demostrar que era apto para un puesto digno dentro de la prestigiosa empresa en Londres que se dedicaba a la administración de activos de grandes corporaciones. Era una empresa que se especializaba en asesoramientos financieros y hacia un par de semanas había iniciado un nuevo reclutamiento para contratar a dos o tres personas.

Martin había estudiado una licenciatura de contaduría en una muy buena universidad y estaba próximo a graduarse pero ahora realmente necesitaba encontrar un empleo para solventar muchos de los gastos que todavía debía sus colegiaturas y porque sabía que era bueno que a partir de ahora adquiriera buena experiencia.

Aquella vez que había llegado al edificio por primera vez Martin quedó impresionado por su arquitectura y su acabado de lujo, porque a pesar de que todos los rincones, comenzando por la recepción, tenían un acabado minimalista denotaban toda la elegancia y el buen gusto que tiene la gente adinerada.

Pero él estaba seguro de que podría obtener el empleo y desempeñarse bien dentro de él, los años de arduo estudio en la universidad no habían sido en vano además de que el sector contable siempre le había gustado y sabía que amaría su trabajo. Pero todavía seguía temiendo causar una mala impresión en sus jefes, ya que las entrevistas que había tenido habían sido con los psicólogos de la empresa y no podía dejar de pensar en conocer a los dueños verdaderos del lugar. Pero tarde o temprano los conocería, solo esperaba que éstos no fueran demasiados rígidos y conservadores.

— pase por favor por aquí, señor Baggins— le indicó una amable señorita luego de recibirlo en el corredor después de que el guardia de la puerta le dejara pasar.

— Muchas gracias señorita—  dijo el rubio en respuesta, sonriendo amable para ella con cortesía. La dama era joven, aunque quizá mayor que él y vestía elegante traje con falda y tacones altos. Tras de Martin otros empleados entraron al lugar, portaban todos sus gafetes con sus respectivas fotografías y se saludaban entre sí, sin duda ya se conocían y habían tenido convivencia juntos y varios más saludaban también al guardia con confianza. Martin también portaba su gafete que le habían dado cuando lo habían contratado y le habían indicado su horario y su puesto. Esa mañana se había esmerado por lucir pulcramente vestido con un traje formal, aunque no demasiado refinado porque era evidente que no había ganado el dinero suficiente hasta ahora para comprar un buen traje de marca en una buena tienda. Pero estaba seguro que su traje sastre, su camisa bien planchada y su corbata servirían de mucho mientras tanto.

— Sígame por favor señor Baggins, le indicare dónde será su puesto—  dijo la señorita y se encaminó por el corredor, en su mano llevaba unos documentos dentro de algunas carpetas y Martin asintió y la siguió. Entraron a una sección donde había colocados muchos escritorios en forma de cubículos y cada uno tenía un computador y algunos cajones. La oficina donde había sido asignado era grande y para ese momento ya había varios empleados sentados en sus respectivos lugares, y muchos más estaban llegando y comenzaban a tomar asiento. Ella lo condujo hasta el que será su lugar que quedaba justo en medio pero que quedaba en frente de la secretaria y a su vez el escritorio de la secretaria estaba junto a un par de puertas que desde fuera parecían ser bastante importantes porque cada una tenía un letrero con un nombre que a esa distancia el rubio no podía alcanzar a leer.

— aquí será su lugar señor Baggins. En un momento le asignaré las tareas que deberá comenzar por hacer. Mientras tanto puede empezar por acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio. En cuanto vuelva también le diré las indicaciones que debe seguir en horario de descanso, a la hora de ir al comedor y todo lo demás. En seguida vuelvo—  dijo la señorita y se retiró del lugar. Martin echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, encontrándose a veces con una que otra mirada de sus compañeros curiosos por conocer al nuevo empleado. Algunos de ellos le sonrieron con amabilidad para hacerle saber que eran buenas personas, otros más mantuvieron sus expresiones serias o indiferentes. Y Martin se sintió cómodo, el nerviosismo por la primera impresión con sus compañeros había dejado de asustarle pero todavía quedaba el temor que le causaba conocer a sus jefes, o quien estuviera a cargo.

El rubio colocó sus cosas sobre su nuevo escritorio, era pequeño y modesto pero de solo verlo por un momento comenzó a imaginar cómo luciría cuando empezara a decorarlo un poco y darle su propio toque personal. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que verlo atiborrado de inventarios o demás papeles en más de una ocasión, así como en ese momento podía notar que estaban algunos escritorios de sus nuevos compañeros.

— de solo ver todo el trabajo acumulado que tiene ese señor no quiero ni pensar en verme en esa situación mucho menos ahora que soy nuevo— decía Martin para sus adentros al observar cómo uno de esos empleados cuyo escritorio estaba lleno de pilas de documentos parecía desesperado y estresado en la primera hora de la jornada.

— Al menos el primer día no debería irme demasiado mal—  pensó.

Martin terminó de organizar sus papeles y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción porque el lugar parecía muy agradable, incluso de fondo podía escucharse música melodiosa en volumen bajo que ambientaba bien el lugar.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y la señorita no había vuelto para asignarle trabajo y darle indicaciones, en cambio el resto de sus compañeros ya habían comenzado sus actividades, habían encendido sus computadoras y algunos incluso habían ido por un poco de café a la cafetera que se encontraba en el rincón de la oficina.

— hey, disculpa… ¿crees que me regañen por no hacer nada? Seguro notaste que soy nuevo, je pero la señorita asignada no ha regresado para darme trabajo e indicaciones, ni siquiera sé si debería encender esta computadora— dijo el rubio en voz baja a su compañero cuyo cubículo se encontraba contiguo al suyo. El tipo era un chico joven como él, aunque en realidad era un par de años mayor y ya tenía laborando ahí desde hacía tres. En su escritorio había varios inventarios y algunos otros papeles, seguramente eso indicaba que estaba un poco ocupado y aunque miró al rubio con cierta inquietud respondió amable a su pregunta.

— mmh, no te preocupes amigo, no pueden decirte nada si no te han asignado trabajo. La responsabilidad queda en manos de Tauriel, la chica de la que hablas, así que no te queda más que esperar a que ella regrese. Y perdona si no puedo hablar más contigo pero no está permitido que los empleados charlemos demasiado durante el trabajo, ni que nos distraigamos tanto y además tengo bastante trabajo—  dijo el joven un poco apresurado y soltando una breve risita irónica al tiempo que alzaba en sus manos algunos de sus inventarios. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en su trabajo y comenzó a hacer algunas cuentas en una calculadora.

— Oh sí, entiendo, descuida—  musitó el rubio. Martin no pudo evitar volver a sentirse un poco inquieto y cuando notó el reloj en la pared reparó que ya habían transcurrido diez minutos más.

— vaya, comienzo a sentirme como un inútil—  dijo el rubio para sí mismo y soltó una risita nerviosa casi inaudible.

De pronto algunos de sus compañeros se levantaron de sus asientos y saludaron dirigiéndose formalmente hacia esa persona. Martin no reaccionó de inmediato y se extrañó por eso pero sabía que debía intentar hacer lo mismo que todos los demás y también se levantó de su lugar. Entonces alcanzó a ver a un hombre alto responderle a sus saludos con una voz grave y bastante masculina y se encaminó hacia la puerta que se encontraba junto al escritorio de la secretaria y que tenía un nombre escrito con letras doradas. Hasta ese momento Martin solo podía ver a aquel hombre de espaldas pero se percató de que él hombre, de cabello oscuro y bien peinado, era bastante alto y traía un traje muy elegante y tal vez incluso costoso además de que se notaba incluso a la distancia que poseía un cuerpo atlético bajo esa ropa. El hombre se acercó a la secretaria y ella le dio algunos documentos dentro de unas carpetas y luego él entró dentro de la habitación que estaba detrás de la puerta con el nombre escrito.

Martin no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por saber quién era ese elegante hombre aunque a juzgar por la forma en que había sido recibido y saludado por los empleados, por la forma en que elegantemente vestía y el hecho que había entrado a esa misteriosa pequeña oficina intuyó que debía tratarse de su jefe directo o el hombre que estaba a cargo. Y aunque no había sido capaz de entender lo que aquel hombre había dicho, su varonil voz todavía resonaba en su mente. Aquel hombre era muy atractivo, incluso solo viéndolo de espaldas. Por su ancha espalda Martin pensó que ese hombre se ejercitaba con pesas. Martin infirió también que el hombre era joven y eso de alguna forma lo tranquilizó porque tal vez sería más fácil causar una buena impresión en él.

— disculpa, perdón por interrumpirte de nuevo pero…— pronunció Martin con interés de preguntar a su compañero de al lado.

— él es el jefe, el señor Richard Oakenshield. Es muy estricto y nos vigila todo el tiempo, le gusta que las cosas se hagan como lo ordena aunque al final es muy justo recompensando nuestro trabajo—  explicó el chico y luego volvió a centrarse en su trabajo y se colocó de nuevo sus auriculares.

— oh así que él es el jefe…pues parece muy distinguido, aunque si es verdad que es muy estricto no puedo evitar volver a sentir temor por no dar buena impresión—  pensó el joven rubio para sus adentros.

Un par de minutos después regresó la chica, que ahora Martin sabía que se llamaba Tauriel, y se excusó por su retraso.

— oh lo siento mucho señor Baggins, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente para venir pronto a dejarle sus tareas. Pero le explicaré en seguida en qué consiste todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? —  dijo la chica y comenzó a explicarle sus actividades luego de darle a Martin algunos inventarios en la mano.

— oh muchas gracias señorita, no se preocupe—  expresó el rubio.

Martin la escuchó de pie atento, poniendo atención a cada uno de los detalles que ella decía porque realmente no quería cometer un mínimo error mucho menos siendo su primer día en el trabajo y cuando ella terminó de explicar Martin estuvo a punto de tomar asiento de nuevo y comenzar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo y antes de que la chica se diera media vuelta para marcharse salió de pronto el jefe Richard de su oficina y con mirada seria y aguda en su rostro la llamó por su nombre.

— Señorita Tauriel, ¿puede venir un momento por favor?—  preguntó el jefe. Ese fue el primer momento en el que Martin vio por primera vez el rostro de aquel atractivo hombre, supo así que realmente era muy guapo y extrañamente su rígida mirada le resultaba atrayente aunque al mismo tiempo le temía.

El jefe Richard no dejó de mirar fijamente con esa expresión a la señorita Tauriel, y luego ella respondió con cierto titubeo debido a que había sido sorprendida por su llamado.

— Si jefe, por supuesto, en seguida voy—  dijo ella y se encaminó hacia el jefe que estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de su oficina personal, caminando con el paso tan apresurado como sus tacones altos se lo permitían. Al verla caminar así y desde ese ángulo, Martin notó que la figura de la chica resaltaba sexymente y su trasero lucia generoso y atractivo con esa falda negra que se ceñía a su esbelto cuerpo femenino y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Además ella era muy guapa y su mirada de ojos verdes con largas pestañas podía cautivar a cualquiera, a cualquier hombre que no fuera él porque en realidad Martin era gay y las chicas no le iban ni en sueños.

Desde su lugar, Martin continuó de pie, soslayando un poco la mirada para no parecer indiscreto sobretodo porque cualquiera podría pensar que la chica le atraía aunque en realidad quien le había atraído en el primer instante era el apuesto jefe que había visto por primera vez hacía tan solo unos segundos y con quien ni siquiera se había encontrado realmente de frente. La chica al fin logró llegar hasta donde se encontraba el jefe Richard y entró con él en la oficina, con todo y sus documentos en manos. Desde esa distancia Martin notó bien cómo ella le sonreía más que con cortesía con coquetería y el jefe Richard le correspondía también con una sonrisa aunque contacto físico no había habido entre ellos hasta que Richard dejó que ella entrase primero y acto seguido le tocó ligeramente la espalda La puerta de dicha oficina se cerró y Martin volvió a tomar asiento sobre la silla girable.

Martin pensó que debía comenzar por revisar los inventarios, en la universidad ya había aprendido a llenarlos adecuadamente y siempre había destacado en la organización de activos y pasivos en clase sacando buenas notas. Revisó las indicaciones escritas que la chica llamada Tauriel le había dado, y Martin pensó que era una labor sencilla y fácil de hacer, más de lo esperado. Pero mientras revisaba dichos papeles y pensaba meticulosamente cómo debía comenzar por hacerlos de su mente no pudo salir el recuerdo del rostro atractivo de su ahora jefe que había visto en breve. Era realmente guapo, pensó que era su tipo pero luego se encogió de hombros al pensar que debía ser demasiado idiota para pensar que un hombre como él y más siendo su jefe podría fijarse en él, porque tal vez ni siquiera era gay y los hombres no le iban ni de chiste y entonces en su mente se maquinó una idea perversa y escandalosa, imaginó que la atractiva y sexy asistente Tauriel debía ser una amante cliché del jefe, imaginó incluso la perversa idea de que seguramente mientras todos los empleados trabajaban en sus inventarios y computadores el jefe Richard debía estar haciéndolo ahí adentro con ella, pudo imaginar incluso los gemidos de ambos mientras tenían sexo sobre el escritorio en medio de pilas de papeles o frente a uno de sus libreros lleno de su numeroso acervo personal.

— ay por Dios, debo dejar de imaginarme esas cosas, debo concentrarme en este estúpido trabajo, Martin por favor, además al jefe apenas lo conociste hace unos instantes—  pensó para sus adentros, reprendiéndose a sí mismo para desechar sus ideas. Tomó un poco de aire y bufó un suspiro. Trató de concentrarse en su trabajo y distraer así su mente de algo que le resultaba aversivo no solo porque le gustaba el atractivo jefe alto de pelo oscuro sino porque las relaciones heterosexuales no le gustaba imaginarlas en ese contexto.

No pasaron más que diez minutos cuando Tauriel salió de la oficina del jefe, cargando en mano más papeles de los que había llegado consigo al entrar. Era una pila de papeles un poco grande, por lo que tal vez podría dificultársele un poco el paso con esos tacones tan altos pero hermosos que llevaba puestos. Martin la vio caminar por el corredor, notó que ella caminaba tranquila aunque su rostro mostraba que seguro tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Cuando ella salió del corredor, Martin decidió que ahora sí debía concentrarse en su trabajo y comenzó a rellenar los formatos.

— Bueno, espero estar haciéndolo bien—  dijo para sí mismo. El rubio se dedicó con esmero a hacer un buen trabajo y la verdad es que de hecho se entretuvo bastante por lo que perdió la noción del tiempo a pesar de que en un momento comenzó a sentir hambre pero pensó que quizá todavía faltaba tiempo para la hora del almuerzo porque para él el tiempo no había pasado demasiado rápido. Y de esa forma no se percató del momento en que sus compañeros salieron de la oficina a almorzar porque además ninguno tuvo la molestia de avisarle o quizá por ser nuevo lo habían olvidado por lo que Martin continuó organizando sus papeles y sus cuentas hasta que repentinamente sintió una mano grande y masculina posarse sobre su hombro lo cual le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

— Disculpa…— dijo aquella gruesa voz, que le resultó familiar. Entonces Martin dejó su atención de lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver con sobresalto a esa persona que lo había llamado.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede? —  dijo el rubio titubeando un poco nervioso, la persona que lo había tocado y llamado era el jefe Richard.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías ir a tu descanso—  dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro, su semblante y su postura mostraban toda su seriedad y no dejaba de mirar fijamente hacia el rubio que no podía ocultar demasiado su nerviosismo por haber sido sorprendido de esta forma por su intimidante jefe atractivo y porque se sentía estúpido por no  haberse dado cuenta que era hora del almuerzo.

— oh, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Es solo que, vaya! No me di cuenta, jaja, pero iré en seguida—  dijo el rubio riendo nervioso y mirando al jefe de soslayo. Luego Martin intentó levantarse de su lugar para disponerse a salir hacia el comedor, aunque rápidamente recordó que ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba el comedor porque Tauriel no se lo había dicho— perdóneme señor, voy ahora mismo- se excusó, pero en cuanto se levantó de su asiente el apuesto jefe lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo con suavidad. Martin se detuvo al instante, no quería voltear a verlo porque sabía que quizá su nerviosismo podría traicionarlo y no quería pasar la vergüenza de que su nuevo jefe lo viera ruborizarse, además no podía dejar de sentirse como un idiota por haberse quedado tan distraído durante la hora del descanso.

— espera—  dijo Richard —ya solo quedan diez minutos para que el descanso termine— terminó de decir, su voz sonaba grave pero susurrante y dotada de una excelsa elegancia que embelesó a Martin para sus adentros, además en su cercanía podía percibir el delicioso aroma de su fina fragancia masculina de reconocida marca. Martin al fin se giró un poco para verlo, mientras Richard soltaba su brazo lentamente. Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta por primera vez la considerable diferencia que había en sus estaturas, el señor Richard era bastante más alto que él, probablemente Martin lo alcanzaba hasta el hombro y también fue la primera vez en que lo tuvo tan cerca. Debido a sus estaturas, Martin tenía que alzar la vista para verlo a la cara y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los seductores ojos del jefe Richard y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos que poseían una mirada aguda y azul cual zafiros.

— errr…oh no se preocupe, puedo comer rápido, cinco minutos serán más que suficientes—  dijo el chico, saliendo del trance momentáneo que aquella mirada afilada y azul le había causado y volvió a soslayar la mirada, probablemente mirar a los ojos al jefe por tanto tiempo podría resultar ser un atrevimiento. Richard notó su inquietud, percibió el nerviosismo que derivaba en sus manos empuñadas y en su postura rígida y contraída como la de un cachorro asustado y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido, la actitud del nuevo chico extraño le resultó extrañamente tierna y sonrió.

— ¿eres nuevo verdad? —  cuestionó Richard al fin. Martin se sintió un poco acorralado, aunque había estado esperando por esa pregunta, y al mismo tiempo se sintió más tonto porque no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por él.

— err…sí, de hecho hoy es mi primer día aquí señor—  respondió el rubio tratando de sonar más serio para hacer pasar desapercibido su nerviosismo.

— Sí, sin duda no había visto tu cara por aquí…aunque, por alguna razón me resultar muy familiar—  dijo Richard mientras se recargaba un poco en el escritorio de Martin.

— pues yo no recuerdo haberlo conocido, señor. Usted es un hombre muy importante. Ya sé que usted es el jefe y lo respeto mucho—  dijo el rubio en respuesta, temeroso de no actuar lo suficientemente cortés. Richard le sonrió de nuevo y se cruzó ligeramente de brazos.

— gracias por el halago, señor…— habló el atractivo hombre de pelo oscuro.

— Baggins, Martin Baggins—  musitó el rubio, luego hizo una leve mueca irresoluto, no sabía si debía salir o no pues su tiempo corría y estaba a punto de terminarse, pero decidió mirar hacia el reloj.

— ya solo faltan cinco minutos, bueno ni hablar. Temo que hoy no almorzaré—  dijo el rubio resignado, apretó un poco los puños y se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio para volver a tomar asiento, pero Richard no se movió de su postura y lo detuvo de nuevo del brazo.

— no, espera.

— ¿Desea que le sirva en algo, señor? — inquirió Martin, extrañado por la acción de su jefe.

— ¿Sabes? Comparto lo mismo que tú, jaja es decir hoy me distraje demasiado en mi trabajo y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, fue justo cuando salí de mi oficina y te vi aquí. Me pregunté quién era ese joven de cabello rubio, porque debo decir que me llamó mucho la atención tu cabello, así que también me perdí mi hora de almuerzo— explicó Richard mirándolo a los ojos, descubriendo que su nuevo joven rubio empleado poseía unos ojos extrañamente lindos, grises con un matiz azul singular que pocas veces veía en la gente.

— oh, bueno señor, creo que he observado que al menos en esta oficina hay varias personas con cabello rubio y corto, como en mi caso claro está…— dijo Martin un poco serio, aunque temió parecer atrevido o que el jefe lo interpretara como sarcasmo, que además era usual en él. Pero ya había dicho eso y a Richard le había gustado su forma de expresarse, parecía incluso divertirle.

— Eres muy observador y sincero, me agrada tu forma de hablar—  dijo Richard con suave voz y le sonrió de nuevo.

— e…señor, sé que he perdido mi hora de almuerzo, pero creo que aún tengo mucho por terminar—  dijo el rubio.

— bien entonces ¿no te interesa lo que he estado tratando de decir? —  inquirió el peli-oscuro.

— no lo sé, disculpe si lo malinterpreto— farfulló el rubio.

— ya que yo también perdí mi hora de almuerzo y ya que es tu primer día y por eso has tenido confusiones con el horario creo que no estaría mal si te permito acompañarme al comedor a tomar el almuerzo. No te preocupes por la hora y el checado del sistema, ordenaré al encargado del sistema que lo ajuste. ¿Aceptas? —  dijo Richard persuasivo.

Martin se sintió aún más extrañado, jamás imaginó que su nuevo jefe podría tener con él tal consideración y mucho menos siendo su primer día, pero no podía declinar la oferta y tenía que aceptarlo rápido antes de que el jefe se arrepintiera, además era una excelente oportunidad para tener la compañía de un hombre tan importante y atractivo como él.

— mmh de acuerdo señor, pero le prometo que ésta será la única y última vez—  dijo el rubio dubitativo. El jefe volvió a sonreírle y para sorpresa de Martin le tomó el mentón por un instante.

— bien señor Baggins, sígame por aquí por favor— ordenó Richard y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta la salida.

El joven Martin todavía estaba un poco estupefacto por la amabilidad misteriosa de su jefe que de todos modos no dejaba de parecer serio y cuando se dio cuenta Richard ya le llevaba ventaja por lo que Martin se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Con paso torpe llegó hasta la puerta de salida dónde tropezó con una planta de sombra decorativa del lugar y justo en ese instante Richard volteó para verlo y casi no pudo contener reír con ironía.

— ja, señor Baggins por favor, deje de estar jugando, ¡vamos! —  dijo Richard.

— Oh lo siento señor—  se excusó el rubio y volvió a acelerar el paso hasta que alcanzó a Richard que ya había entrado dentro del ascensor. En el momento en que la puerta del ascensor de cerró, el ascensor contiguo arribó al piso con varios de sus compañeros ya que la hora del descanso para ellos había terminado hacia un par de minutos y ahora estaban justo a tiempo para volver a sus actividades.

Por su parte el rubio estaba a solas con el guapo jefe dentro del ascensor. Casi no pudo evitar suspirar un poco luego de que el jefe accionara los botones que los llevarían al primer piso. Martin se dio cuenta de eso lo cual era completamente extraño porque el comedor se encontraba en el segundo piso y no en el primero, pero hasta ese momento no se atrevió a preguntar ya que su atención se distrajo al admirar de cerca la ancha espalda de su jefe, que ahora estaba justo en frente suyo. Además la masculina fragancia de Richard olía demasiado bien, era una fragancia suave y al mismo tiempo atrayente, el aroma de un elegante hombre.

— err… ¿en el piso 1 también tienen comedor? —  indagó el rubio al fin. Richard se giró en ese momento para verlo y respondió.

— No, el único comedor está en el segundo piso y es el que usan todos los empleados—  dijo con su voz masculina que en todo momento sonaba provocativa para Martin.

— Entonces no entiendo…— masculló el rubio.

Richard sonrió con ironía y se acercó más a él.

— es que yo no soy un empleado más, ¿recuerdas? Soy el jefe—  dijo Richard.

— entonces…— habló Martin irresoluto, las ideas se le habían terminado, sobretodo porque era su maldito primer día y no sabía casi nada de las instalaciones del edificio, además no quería tratar de adivinar porque eso podría hacerlo ver como un tonto.

— jaja no te esfuerces por adivinar señor Baggins, la verdad es que yo disfruto ir a almorzar a un restaurante cercano. No es algo ostentoso, la verdad no me gusta parecer un cretino, pero…siendo sincero, la comida del comedor no me apetece. Prefiero ir a comer a un lugar especial por un módico precio— explicó Richard, ésta vez Martin pudo percibir una mayor serenidad en la entonación de sus palabras.

— ya veo, pero bueno eso es porque como usted dijo, se trata del jefe y no de cualquier empleado pero yo soy un empleado y además el más nuevo porque hoy es mi primer día aquí…— farfulló el rubio.

— oh sí, pero usted tendrá la oportunidad de acompañarme hoy a almorzar fuera del edificio, así que disfrútelo. Espero que pasemos mientras tanto un rato ameno—  dijo el atractivo jefe. Martin no supo que más decir, la presencia del jefe siempre le intimidaba, todo en él era un contraste a diferencia suya comenzando por su traje refinado y sus zapatos nuevos y perfectamente lustrados. Sus mocasines en cambio a pesar de haber sido lustrados esa mañana mostraban un rasgo evidente de que habían sido comprados hacía un tiempo y el uso constante los había gastado.

En ese momento el elevador se detuvo, habían llegado al fin al primer piso.

— bien señor Baggins, hemos llegado—  dijo Richard y cuando accionó  un botón con luz verde intermitente la puerta se abrió- vamos—  entonces para sorpresa de Martin le tomó del brazo por un momento para hacerlo salir. Para Martin cada contacto que había tenido con él, aunque fuese muy breve, siempre causaba un extraño sentimiento de emoción.

El rubio siguió su paso, Richard lo condujo por el corredor hasta la recepción principal y luego de saludar a las dos encargadas de la recepción, Richard le dio una indicación al guardia de seguridad de la puerta cuando estuvo de pie frente a él.

— el señor Baggins viene conmigo señor, no se preocupe—  dijo Richard al policía.

— Bien señor Baggins, por favor acérquese para inspeccionarlo un momento—  dijo el guardia.

Cuando Martin estuvo a punto de obedecerlo, Richard lo detuvo con otra indicación.

— no señor Baggins, por favor Smith no es necesario, él es de mi confianza— dijo Richard.

El policía no se sintió muy convencido de ello pues sabía que el rubio era personal nuevo, pero si el jefe lo ordenaba había que acatar su mandato.

— de acuerdo señor— dijo el guardia.

Martin por su parte no podía explicarse porque el jefe Richard había dicho tal cosa, no podía ser de su confianza si hacia tan solo unos minutos se habían conocido pero se sentía halagado y además no podía contrariar eso.

El guardia los dejó salir sin problemas, y estando afuera justo en el camino que llevaba al patio principal y a la salida Richard se encaminó hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento.

— Por favor sígame señor Baggins, de prisa—  ordenó Richard mientras sacaba de su elegante saco un pequeño dispositivo. Martin lo siguió dubitativo, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas raras en demasiado poco tiempo y antes de que lograra asimilar una ya comenzaba otra. Infirió en lo que Richard iba a hacer cuando accionó su pequeño dispositivo para encender las intermitentes de su auto por un momento que sonó en un pitido.

— nos vamos en mi auto señor Baggins—  dijo Richard con naturalidad, pero como siempre sonaba sumamente atractivo incluso para algo como eso.

— err...de acuerdo señor—  dijo el rubio. Se acercaron al fin al auto que había sido accionado por Richard, se trataba de un BMW azul probablemente nuevo, era un modelo del año en curso y al verlo, Martin no pudo evitar admirarlo, era un auto realmente hermoso.

Richard abrió la portezuela del asiento copiloto, que estaba de lado izquierdo como todo auto británico, y le indicó a Martin que tomara asiento con caballerosidad.

— Sube por favor—  dijo el peli-oscuro, para Martin ésta vez tuvo la sensación de que la forma de hablar de Richard había sonado más confiada, y el rubio obedeció a su petición.

— Está bien señor…— musitó.

Luego Richard cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el lado del volante para ingresar dentro del vehículo. Por dentro también era un auto elegante, sin desorden de papeles ni basura alguna, además olía muy bien. Además, a decir verdad pocas veces en su vida había subido a un auto particular. Martin pensó que Richard realmente era un hombre muy organizado y meticuloso.

— Espero que se sienta cómodo señor Baggins—  dijo Richard al tiempo que encendía el motor y luego comenzó por usar el volante y mirar hacia atrás para sacar el auto de ahí. Richard no tuvo demasiados problemas para salir del estacionamiento hasta la avenida.

— no sabía que el sitio a dónde iremos está alejado de aquí, señor Richard…— habló el rubio al fin, soslayando la mirada hacia la ventanilla por un momento.

— ja, pues no está muy alejado de aquí pero temo que es necesario usar el auto para llegar hasta ahí—  explicó el peli-oscuro.

— Es un privilegio ser un jefe importante—  dijo el rubio.

— mmh, tal vez, sí tal vez…algo así— musitó sin perder de vista el parabrisas—  pero pocos jefes tienen la oportunidad de conocer a un joven empleado como usted señor Baggins y llevarlo a almorzar el primer día de trabajo— dijo sonriendo de lado.

Martin se sintió más intimidado que antes, aquello dicho por su jefe realmente había sonado extraño.

— sí, eso también…supongo—  dijo riendo un poco con nerviosismo- pero me pregunto si acaso no es demasiada molestia, incluso tiene que llevarme en su auto- farfulló el rubio.

— no, en realidad para mí es un gusto, yo suelo comer solo ¿sabes? Además luego de que perdiste tu hora de almuerzo es poco de lo que puedo hacer—  dijo el jefe —jaja además te salvé de probar la comida del comedor. No es mala en realidad pero siempre se puede comer algo mejor—  dijo Richard.

— oh bueno, debo decir que ni siquiera sé todavía dónde se encuentra exactamente ese comedor, sólo supe por el mapa de la empresa que se encuentra en el segundo piso—  dijo el rubio.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Mi asistente no te lo dijo? — inquirió Richard extrañado.

— n-no, creo que lo olvidó. Tampoco me dijo a qué hora es la hora del almuerzo, y yo también olvidé preguntárselo—  dijo el rubio irresoluto.

El semblante de Richard cambió a una expresión de ironía.

— oh vaya! No creí que Tauriel fue ineficiente para eso, aunque me extraña porque siempre ha realizado bien su trabajo y eso incluye dar todas las indicaciones. Pero bueno, en cuanto la vea le voy a reprender eso—  dijo Richard serio.

— oh pero también ha sido mi culpa, yo olvidé preguntarle y me distraje—  explicó el rubio. Ver a Richard desde ese ángulo le hizo percatarse de que incluso verlo de perfil resultaba sumamente atrayente.

— como sea, hemos llegado señor Baggins. Le dije que no estaba demasiado lejos- dijo Richard y adentró el auto al aparcamiento de esa zona de restaurantes donde había probablemente unos seis contados a simple vista. Un par de ellos pertenecían a cadenas de comida rápida popular, detrás probablemente había otros más.

Richard detuvo el auto y pagó una cuota al valet parking que al verlo parecía que ya lo conocía, eso era porque ver a Richard ahí era habitual. Martin observó a detalle el lugar desde su ventana hasta que el auto estuvo bien estacionado porque Richard no tuvo dificultad para encontrar un buen lugar.

Cuando apagó el motor del auto, Richard salió del auto y Martin trató de abrir la portezuela pero no tuvo éxito hasta que Richard lo auxilió por fuera y le abrió la portezuela con amabilidad de nuevo.

— Gracias—  expresó el rubio, se sentía torpe por no tener la costumbre de abrir portezuelas de autos personales.

Cuando salió del auto, Richard cerró la puerta y luego lo tomó por los hombros repentinamente para conducirlo por el camino que solía llevarlo a su restaurante favorito. Martin sintió emoción recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo y se dejó llevar.

— vamos, es por aquí—  dijo Richard y lo encaminó un poco para luego dejarlo libre de nuevo y caminó por delante para que lo siguiera.

— Parece un muy buen lugar—  dijo el rubio sincero, volvió a alzar la mirada un momento para ver los letreros de los restaurantes.

— lo ese señor Baggins—  dijo Richard, ya estaban a punto de llegar al restaurant donde parecían vender comida de tipo casero lo cual alegró a Martin porque la comida rápida no le apetecía en especial porque era vegetariano.

Entraron al establecimiento y un par de hostess los recibieron con reverencia cortés y luego les llevaron hacia una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas.

La mesa que ocuparon estaba justo frente a la ventana, situada en un rincón.

—  Esta es mi mesa favorita, me alegra que esté desocupada— dijo Richard con voz suave.

Martin hizo una ligera expresión con el arco de sus cejas y luego revisó la carta del menú que estaba sobre la mesa, quería ver primero que nada que los precios no fueran demasiado ostentosos.

— Se ve que sirven muy buena comida aquí—  dijo el rubio, continuó echando un vistazo a los platillos para decidirse cual elegir y miró con cautela los ingredientes.

— Sabía que te gustaría, señor Baggins…— dijo Richard, él también estaba viendo la carta del menú aunque la dejó pronto porque ya la conocía y sabía qué pedir como era usual.

Luego de un par de minutos Richard preguntó.

— y… ¿ya has decidido qué ordenar?

-mmmh no sé, estaba pensando en este o quizá esté…— dijo el rubio un poco dubitativo. Richard miró las opciones a las que se refería y luego lo miró a él con una sonrisa esbozada.

— oh, vegetariano ¿eh? —  inquirió sonriente. Martin se sintió un poco cohibido casi al punto de sonrojarse, porque además la sonrisa de Richard no dejaba de cautivarle.

— Sí, lo soy…desde hace pocos años en realidad—  confesó el rubio tímidamente.

— eso es muy bueno, me agrada la gente que se alimenta saludable—  dijo Richard sincero- y bueno esas opciones me parecen muy buenas.

— sí pero…parecen un poco caras con el presupuesto del que dispongo por ahora que acabo de tener mi primer día de trabajo, jaja de hecho ni siquiera ha concluido mi jornada y bueno también tengo gastos que hacer rendir en la universidad y en mi pequeño apartamento—  explicó el rubio.

—así que estás en la universidad todavía. Eso es digno de admirarse. Vamos señor Baggins, por el dinero no se preocupe, yo lo invito hoy así que pida lo que desee.

— no quiero ser abusivo

— yo invito, por favor—  insistió Richard. Martin se dejó persuadir y aceptó.

— de acuerdo señor…— farfulló el rubio.

Richard llamó a la camarera y finalmente hizo la orden.

— Por favor señorita, para mí lo de siempre y para el joven el platillo de pasta especial y la ensalada de brócoli—  la camarera anotó la orden y se dirigió hacia la cocina con rapidez.

De nuevo Richard y Martin quedaron solos y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera cada uno encontraba un brillo especial y atrayente en el otro.

— Gracias señor jefe, es usted sumamente amable, pero solo espero no causar demasiadas molestias. Yo soy un simple empleado— farfulló el rubio.

— deje esa modestia por favor señor Baggins, disfrute mejor este delicioso almuerzo conmigo- dijo Richard, en ese momento la camarera había vuelto con sus órdenes—  además como puede ver joven, aquí el servicio es muy eficiente.

— Bien, además se ve delicioso todo—  explicó el rubio.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a degustar los platillos, para Martin fue una de las comidas más deliciosas que había probado en los últimos años desde que había decidido vivir solo ya que no cocinaba tan bien para sí mismo. Además la presencia de Richard era muy grata, a pesar de sentirse intimidado y avergonzado. Su nuevo jefe era demasiado amable, pero seguía sintiendo temor.

— entonces, ¿vienes aquí a menudo? —  inquirió Martin tratando de amenizar la charla.

— sí, casi diario, hay otros sitios geniales que también me gusta ir para comer. O a veces simplemente ordeno la comida a domicilio o más bien a mi oficina—  explicó luego de probar un poco de su omelette.

— y ¿entonces por qué hoy no pidió a domicilio? —  preguntó el rubio curioso.

— Porque tuve la oportunidad de traerlo a usted conmigo y estar acompañado—  dijo el peli-oscuro.

— ¿siempre comes solo? —  preguntó el rubio de nuevo curioso.

— sí, siempre lo hago solo, no es común que coma con alguien— explicó Richard.

— eso quiere decir que… ¿no tienes novia? Pareja, esposa…— indagó el rubio, inmediatamente se sintió estúpido por hacer una pregunta así tan pronto pero ya lo había hecho.

— no, no tengo nada de eso. Soy un completo soltero—  dijo Richard risible, aunque su risa sonaba irónica. Martin se dio cuenta así que Richard podría ser un tipo rico y poderoso, exitoso hombre de negocios jefe de una prestigiosa compañía, pero estaba solo, como él. Sin embargo también podía dudar de eso porque Richard era un hombre demasiado atractivo, tal vez solo estaba mintiendo o en realidad era un hombre que gozaba despilfarrar en lujos y sexo con mujeres.

Martin no supo más que decir, intuía que era prudente no hacer más comentarios hacia ese tema y continuó degustando su comida.

— ¿y tú? ¿Has vivido aquí siempre? — inquirió Richard con curiosidad. Él estaba a punto de terminar de comer su delicioso omelette.

—N-no, nací en Hampshire pero desde hace diez años vine a vivir aquí con mi familia y desde hace cuatro años vivo solo— dijo el rubio, se sentía cohibido de nuevo porque la mirada de su jefe siempre estaba fijada sobre él.

—Eres muy joven, por lo que veo— dijo el atractivo jefe.

—Bueno no demasiado en realidad, recién cumplí los veintiséis años— dijo el rubio sonriendo.

—Oh ya veo, es una buena edad— dijo Richard. Martin se sintió extrañado porque no pudo adivinar a qué se refería con que era una buena edad.

—Y…veo que también eres un jefe joven, jaja a decir verdad temía encontrarme con un jefe mayor y malhumorado, usted parece ser muy amable siempre— dijo el rubio soslayando un poco la mirada.

—jaja bueno la verdad es que puedo ser un ogro— dijo Richard bromeando, su risa ésta vez parecía más infantil.

—jaja no lo creo— Martin sentía que podría ruborizarse en cualquier momento.

—y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta…soy casi diez años mayor que tú— afirmó el peli-oscuro.

Martin no se sorprendió por ello, era evidente que su jefe era joven pero al menos debía pasar de los treinta años y saber eso le hizo sentir mayor emoción, el jefe era demasiado atractivo y amable con él y eso era demasiada buena suerte en su primer día de trabajo, podría conformarse con ello y evitar así fantasear en que podrían llegar a algo más.

—eso suena muy bien, eres joven y exitoso…oh perdón, no debía tener esta confianza atrevida de tutearlo— dijo el rubio arrepentido de su equivocación. Richard sonrió risible.

—oh no se preocupe señor Baggins. Bueno, lamento decir que la hora del descanso está a punto de terminar. Pero me gustaría seguir esta amena charla en el camino y  quizá también otro día—dijo Richard mientras se limpiaba un poco las manos con una servilleta.

El rubio asintió y Richard llamó a la camarera para pagar la cuenta. Martin se sintió de nuevo avergonzado por que Richard pagó también su cuenta, pero se propuso que ésta sería la única y última vez que lo aceptaría.

Salieron al fin del lugar, habían tenido un almuerzo muy ameno y luego tomaron el auto de Richard que los llevó hasta de regreso a la compañía.

Cuando llegaron al edificio y pasaron la recepción volvieron a tomar el ascensor. Martin volvía a estar a solas en ese estrecho lugar con el guapo jefe, su fragancia masculina, su mirada penetrante, su cabello oscuro y su voz grave le inquietaban cada vez más y cada minuto a solas a su lado parecía durar más de lo normal, como si el tiempo se detuviese.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso indicado, donde se encontraba el área de trabajo de Martin y la oficina personal del jefe.  A pesar de la charla y la convivencia que habían tenido, Martin todavía tenía muchas interrogantes con respecto al jefe, ahora quería saber si también era el único y mayor propietario de la empresa, pero eso debía averiguarlo en otra ocasión. Por el momento la primera mitad de su jornada había sido excelente.

Mientras caminaban por el corredor hacia las oficinas, ambos hombres todavía charlaban un poco cosas al azar entre algunas risas discretas y divertidas. De pronto bajo el marco de la puerta, Martin divisó a la asistente llamada Tauriel quien sorprendida no podía creer que el jefe y el nuevo empleado estuvieran juntos, riendo de esa forma y llegando luego de haber ido a comer juntos. Pero era el jefe y no podía cuestionarlo al respecto.

—señorita Tauriel, ¿la secretaria Lucy le dijo que había salido a comer una hora tarde? —inquirió Richard cuando se acercaron a ella. Tauriel llevaba un par de gruesas carpetas en mano y tenía unas gafas puestas ya que tenía un poco de astigmatismo.

Martin decidió permanecer callado, se sintió avergonzado de nuevo por estar junto al jefe y esperó que Tauriel no lo juzgara mal. Antes de que la chica respondiera, Martin aclaró un poco su garganta.

—oh sí, también me dijo que había salido con el señor…Baggins— dijo Tauriel en respuesta, casi había olvidado el nombre del nuevo empleado rubio.

—sí, porque temo que usted olvidó darle las indicaciones para salir a tomar su descanso y olvidó también decirle dónde se encuentra el comedor— dijo Richard un poco serio.

Martin se sintió más incómodo, casi podía sentir la mirada incrédula de Tauriel sobre él.

—err…si me disculpan, creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi trabajo. Agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi hoy, señor Richard— dijo Martin soslayando la mirada y con tono serio en sus palabras.

—Ah, sí, pase por favor señor Baggins— dijo Tauriel— y disculpe por favor mi impertinencia. Pido una gran disculpa a usted también señor jefe— se excusó. Luego Martin se retiró de ahí y se acercó a su cubículo. El resto de sus compañeros, que finalmente había notado su ausencia y su extraña cercanía con el jefe lo miraron hasta que tomó asiento.

Tauriel estaba aún incrédula ante la situación y entonces Richard caminó hacia su oficina personal. Ella lo siguió, debía darle algunos informes del día y cuando Richard abrió la puerta de su oficina ella se dispuso a hablar al respecto, mientras revisaba su agenda electrónica.

—amm señor, recuerde que hoy tiene una junta muy importante a las 4:00pm— comenzó por decir ella un poco atareada. Pero antes de que continuara, Richard la interrumpió.

—señorita, por favor manténgame informado también sobre el desempeño del señor Baggins— dijo él serio cuando la puerta de su oficina había cerrado, y sin voltear a verla mucho.

— ¿Eh? Oh de acuerdo, no se preocupe jefe—respondió ella aún más extrañada.

—creo que ese joven puede ser muy eficiente.

Y mientras Tauriel comenzó por mostrarle el currículo de Martin, Richard lo analizó con atención.

………………………………………….. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de este fic que desde hace bastante tiempo quería hacer xD  
> Pronto verán otros personajes por aquí, como los sobrinos de Richard y por supuesto, suspenso, drama y mucha mucha más tensión sexual ;)


End file.
